Yasha Wish
by Wavering Freedom
Summary: So, what happens when the Yasha gang has a wish? Naraku has a new plan that can puzzle time itself. Shippou and Miroku are his newest targets they are the guardians of great power greater than the jewel shards. NOT FOR KIKYOU HATERS.
1. Yasha 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, the original series wouldn't be as popular. 

'Mr. Editor' is editing this fan fiction. His other fake name will not be revealed until further notice. Yes you all want to know that, don't you? He doesn't have an account here, but what the heck. He's my brother from another mother. I would insert a smiley face here, but unfortunately we're not supposed to use keyboard language here.

* * *

She just laid there, lazy, eyes filled with boredom. Her clothing was odd. They were just like curtains draped over her slender body, and it looked as if they weren't even tied together. The Yasha gang looked at the exotic room. Various scents of incense drifted throughout. Totem poles, masks and statues of great beings glared down at the group with fiery eyes. Golden spider webs clung throughout the place, drooping towards the floor. Inuyasha grunted and brushed away those that stood in his way. 

"Careful," the lady said, "you just ruined somebody's chance to beat their first demon."

"I don't know what the hell you mean," Inuyasha growled, "I've heard that you can grant wishes, and I want a wish granted."

Kagome had dreaded this moment. Yet, she couldn't bring herself from stopping Inuyasha from getting his wish granted. She already broke the Shikon Jewel, and look where that lead him.

Kikyou had to tag along as well. She had to admit that the past adventure had brought them closer as friends, but Inuyasha still stood between them. She still felt the same way about her.

"Me as well," Kikyou said, "I want my wish granted too."

"Alright then," she yawned.

"...Well?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well what?" the woman stretched.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Kikyou asked.

"Nope," the woman said, "all you have to do is wait for three days to pass, and then make a wish, and then it will come true. Oh yeah, you guys have to give up knowledge about how to get here, ok?"

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, "heck no!"

But it was too late. With a wave of her hand, the witch flew them out of her palace with a strong gust of wind, along with the knowledge of how to get there.

* * *

Chapter 1 Miroku's Haunting Secrets 

One Week Ago

There was a mysterious man on the path that they were walking on. He looked like a dying man, and an innocent villager. He was bleeding all over, and on the ground, with some kind of a spear stuck on his shoulder blade. He didn't moan, groan, or anything. In fact, they all thought that the man was dead.

"Is he dead?" Shippou had asked.

After checking for a pulse, Kagome said, "no he's still alive," she turned to the man, "can you hear me?"

"Clearly," the man choked, blood dribbling on his chin.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked.

"This is the punishment I deserve," he moaned, "this is what I get for making a stupid wish!"

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku stood, alerted.

"I heard from an old friend about this witch," the man said, "told me that she can grant one wish to me. But he couldn't remember the way. He said a lone monk that lives in the northern woods, in Mount Toshiri, had told him the way. So I travelled there. Apparently you can only lay eyes on the monk once, so my friend couldn't see him again. It was some sort of a spell. When I caught up with the man, he told me the way – but I, myself, have forgotten the way to the witch."

"Mount Toshiri?" Kagome said, "I've never heard of that mountain before – not even in Geography."

"What was the witch's name?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"Her name is Darkle," he gasped in pain, "the Darkling. Fitting name, too. Her palace is as dark as the new moon. Candles shine around like stars in the night. Golden hairs strung about everywhere."

"Golden hairs?" Miroku pressed.

"Yes," the man sighed, "and she has cut mine."

Miroku's eyes widened, and hurriedly asked, "What is your name?"

"Koichi," the man's eyes clouded, "Koichi, the messenger."

Koichi's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he shivered. His body went limp, and all breath left his body.

"Did he just..." Kagome whimpered.

"He just died," a voice said.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he turned around. A chill ran up Kagome's spine.

Kikyou walked to the man and looked down on him. She had a blue cloak on, one that reached down to the back of her knees. She also had the same clothes on – red pants and white shirt. Her hair, though, was much longer than before. It reached down to her ankles, and it wasn't tied up or clipped in any way.

"I've been searching for this man," she explained, "he had something that I wanted."

"What did he have that you wanted?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"I saved his father a few moons ago," Kikyou said, "He was terribly wounded, and none of the doctors in his village could help him. Luckily, I was there, and I nursed him back to good health. He wanted to return the favour, so he said that he would give me a special item that his son has retrieved from some holy shrine. We waited a while until his father grew worried. His father claimed to have sent him in the beginning of this sun cycle, and as you can tell, it has already been two months. So I volunteered to search for his son, seeing as his father was not suited to go anywhere at the state that he was in. I brought along with me a doctor and two warriors from the village, and we went on search for him." Kikyou sighed, "The chief will not like to hear about this." Kikyou turned around, and said, "You can come out now."

Three men revealed themselves, who were hiding behind trees at the time.

"So the master's son is dead?" one of the armored men shook.

"Yes," Kikyou sighed, "but your chief is strong. He can manage the news."

"Did you understand what he said?" Sango asked Kikyou.

"No I didn't," Kikyou looked at Miroku, "but I'm sure somebody did."

Miroku looked away.

"We better bring Koichi to his father, don't you think?" Kagome interrupted.

"That is agreeable," Kikyou nodded.

Inuyasha lifted the Koichi up onto the back on one of the warriors that accompanied Kikyou.

"Is the village you're heading to the closest one to this place?" Sango asked, "It's getting late and we really need a place to stay."

"I'm sure our village can do something to help a couple of friends," the doctor smiled.

"What makes you think we're friends?" Miroku blurted.

The doctor cocked his head. "Anybody who is friends with Lady Kikyou wouldn't be so bad," he said.

"What's wrong Miroku?" Sango whispered.

"Nothing," Miroku shrugged, and he walked quicker, moving ahead of everyone.

"Miroku do you know the way?" Kikyou called out.

Miroku turned back. "Yes," he said, "I've been here before."

* * *

At the Master's House 

The master stood still as he saw one of his men carry the lifeless body of his son. He was frozen, and the men moved ever so slowly. Every one of their steps seemed to take a year, each thud a booming echo. The plump old man heaved a heavy sigh.

He should have known. Koichi would have been tempted to roam the mountains after the story his friend had given him. His son's blood was really on his hands.

"My lord," Kikyou bowed, "my companions and I, along with these friends of mine that we bumped into, found your son dying on the road. He managed to tell us that he had made a bad wish, which had been granted by a witch, known as Darkle."

Kikyou waited for a response. The master sighed shakily, and knelt to the ground in beside his son.

"It was all my fault," he said, and looked up. "Miroku! Bless the heavens, is that really you!"

"Yes it is," Miroku murmured.

"Oh my goodness, Miroku!" the master beamed, "you bring comfort along with the death of my son, like the stars in the night! Oh I'm so glad to see you, old friend! It's been so long since we drank sake together!"

"My old friend," Miroku smiled sadly, "I see your son…"

"Yes," he sighed, "I should have heeded your father's warnings."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and the others and said, "I would like to catch up with old times with Tokiri here."

The doctor and the two warriors gasped. Miroku turned, and gave their lord a puzzled look.

"Never mind that," Tokiri waved his hand, "come in, Miroku, your friends can stay at the huts up the hill over there." He pointed.

When they got inside, Miroku noticed how empty the rooms were. Everything was gone, except for a snake demon statue in every room. He remembered back when these rooms were filled with women and the scent of sake… not the castle seemed so… dead.

"Come sit, Miroku," the white haired man said, "Let's catch up."

"Darkle," Miroku whispered.

"You still remember her?" Tokiri murmured, "from old legends that are scarcely a whisper in the world today?"

Miroku had a blank look on his face. "It makes me wonder… what was your son's wish?"

Tokiri sighed. He looked at his tea, brown in colour, rippling at his shaky breath. "I remember one night while we were sitting in the courtyard I remember he told me how kids from the village would bully him because he always wanted to play with them, and how he hated it. I told him he had to be strong, and stand up for himself. And then he told me that he wished he would be just like me when he grew up – a strong warrior, who strikes the heart with fear."

"I understand," Miroku sighed, "and seeing as he did have a spear on his back, I'm guessing one of your enemies got him."

"He wished he would be me, so my qualities, my recklessness, my friends, my foes… they were all his. The only thing we didn't share was our fate, and our time." Tokiri stared at Miroku and whispered, "Do you know who the monk is? My son – Lady Kikyou said you heard his last words – he must have told you… about him."

"I have a hunch as to who the monk is," Miroku said.

"Your grandfather was wise," Tokiri said, "although he did fall for Naraku's trap, binding you to the Wind Tunnel, he was wise, and knew what no mortal could ever know. Do you know why he rests in that mountain, only allowing himself to be seen once?"

"Nobody ever told me," Miroku explained, "I thought that now would be the right time somebody explained that to me."

"I will," Tokiri said, "it's time."

Tokiri got up and bent down to a secret compartment on the floor. He opened it, and brought out a box. It had a tear drop drawing on it.

"Why a tear drop label?" Miroku asked.

"When your grandfather was cursed, he cried," Tokiri said, "and not because of the curse, exactly. More about how he has cursed you and your father, and his sons. How sorry and ashamed he was. He never got to say sorry to you or his father, so he binded himself to the earth with a spell. As long as Mount Toshiri stands, your grandfather will not rest.

"Do you know why Mount Toshiri exists?"

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because of the snake demon – Lo," Tokiri explained, "Have you noticed all the snake demon statues around here? They are a symbol of Lo. As long as Lo is alive, Mount Toshiri stands. And Lo is alive so long as his donor lives."

"Donor?"

"He made a pact with the fox demons, and Lo lives as long as a fox demon is alive. The trouble now, is that the Darklings want Lo dead. Two failed at the attempt. The last wise one, Darkle, does not want to kill off the last of the fox clan, because she is in love with Lo."

"Wait, the LAST of the fox clan!" Miroku cried, "You don't mean Shippou, do you!"

"Shippou's father was the second last to die. I recognized the young lad. You have to protect him, if you want to talk to your grandfather while you are still alive. After all, you were very young when you lost your only true family."

"Why would I need to protect Shippou if the last darkling does not want to kill him?"

"Just because he is safe from the Darklings does not mean Shippou is safe," said Tokiri, "Mount Toshiri is one of the most powerful source for strength, stamina, magic, and health. Many people want it. Even in my village he is not safe. But there are other matters that are just as important, Miroku. Open the box, Miroku."

Miroku opened the box. It was covered with white fur all over. Almost like Naraku's baboon fur. Miroku took notice, but shrugged the thought away. Inside, laid a pendant made out of shining jade, carved in the shape of a circle, with a huge x engraved on it.

"I do not know what the X stood for, but it is used for protection. It alone has protected my village from destruction. My village should have been wiped out years ago, but thanks to the pendant, we are all alive. But it is yours now."

"But Tokiri I-"

"Take it," Tokiri waved his hand, "my son has died, and neither my village nor I have anything to live for anymore. We have cheated on death long enough."

Miroku slowly put on the pendant, which fit around his neck with a thin string.

"So this Darkle – she can grant wishes?"

"She can grant one wish per person that was deemed worthy of it," Tokiri corrected, "People have to pass a test, and then they can have their wishes granted. Miroku, you should join your friends now. They are waiting."

"You haven't told me why my grandfather binded himself to the earth, or how to find him."

"Your grandfather felt that he was not done helping people, so he stayed, and led people to 'help'. Your grandfather did not know how to help people any more than that, seeing as he did not have a body and all. And besides, he knew that you would need his help. You can get to him by going to the peak of Mount Toshiri."

"Thank you, Tokiri," Miroku bowed and left the castle. He walked in a daze, deep in thought.

"Hey Miroku, you're back!" Shippou yipped and jumped on Miroku's shoulder. "You've been gone for a while, we were getting worried! Sango and I were hoping you weren't leering at the girls from around here again!"

"I wasn't worried, Shippou," Sango said calmly, "I knew he'd eventually have to come back." She gave Miroku a deadly look.

Miroku didn't notice. He held Shippou in his arms, and squeezed him tight, and started to cry. Miroku knelt to the ground, his tears soaking Shippou's hair. Miroku didn't know why he was crying. Shippou was the last fox demon, an innocent child, and yet knowing that people out there are willing to kill him for power… even Naraku wouldn't kill Shippou, because he's not that strong, or worth his time…

And what about him? He could see his grandfather for the first time, but he could only see him once. Only once he would be able to see somebody that was actually related to him by blood, somebody that may help him with the Wind Tunnel, or give him wisdom.

Why was he crying?

The others went around him (well, except Inuyasha) gave him quick words of comfort, their eyes mixed with confusion and pity.

Then the pendant glowed darkly. Miroku could only remember Kagome crying words of concern and panic, and then everything faded to black.


	2. Yasha 2

**Chapter 2 Kagome, Kikyou, and a Blooming Friendship**

A Hut in the Village

"Miroku?" Kagome cried, "Miroku!"

Miroku lay on his side on the floor with his eyes wide open, glassy and empty. His breath drew to a hoarse whisper. A pendant around his neck glowed black, almost like a curse.

"What's wrong with Miroku!" Sango asked.

Shippou shook, still pinned in Miroku's grasp, and squirmed free of his clutch. Shippou gasped for air. "Kagome!" he croaked.

Kikyou had already gone to Miroku's side. "He looks fine," Kikyou said, "but his souls have run away."

"Will he be alright?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's ears and nose twitched. They were being surrounded. Horses, dogs... even humans... there wasn't any sign of blood, but it smelled like death… decaying organs and rotting flesh.

Inuyasha growled, "You guys stay in here. Kilala, Shippou, and Sango, you have to come with me." He flicked the Tetsuiga with his thumb, with a look that spelled trouble.

The others immediately understood what was going on. They did not know how many, or how desperate the situation could be, but Kikyou and Kagome knew what Inuyasha wanted them to do. They sat beside Miroku. The four left the hut.

"Why is this happening?" Kagome forced herself to ask.

"It may just be a hunch, but..." Kikyou whispered, "This pendant is probably what kept souls intact. Since ownership has transferred to Miroku, the souls became unsettled. There are people here, dead people. All of the people here in the village are dead. They've been dead a long time ago, but because of this pendant, the souls have stayed in their bodies. Now there are just zombies out there... I think that maybe the souls still have not been able to rest in peace. Just a wild guess."

"But aren't zombies dead?"

"There is one soul that resides in the body," Kikyou explained, "the one that keeps the heart beating, but the mind empty. It makes the body a moving, living vegetable. This pendant – it was probably made to 'protect' people. Protect people from death. This was probably another wish."

"So are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" Kagome asked.

"If we go into battle, Inuyasha will have a harder time protecting everyone. Us using the bow and arrow alone are not going to protect us. We have no shield, no separate weapon. We can be killed instantly if there is more than, say, ten men or animals against us. There is nothing that we can do about them, or Miroku."

"So we let Miroku just lie here, empty?"

"Miroku has to keep the pendant on from now until its safe, or else his soul will leave completely, and he'll either become a zombie, or die."

"Die?" Kagome gasped. Thinking of Miroku dying... a close friend...

"My theory could be wrong," Kikyou told her, "we might not be safe at all. I don't know the purpose of this pendant, and neither do you or the others. Only the chief of this village and Miroku know. Let's place his body by the fire. Souls are attracted to smoke, light and heat."

They placed him near the fire that roasted in the middle of the room.

"No herbs can helps him now," Kagome gave out a frustrated grunt, "I can't just stand here and do nothing! I have to go out there and help!"

"Kagome," said Kikyou, "If you are going to help, you should stay safe. You never know when I will need your help. We are the only healers in this group, so if you get hurt, I may not be able to tend to the others. We need to stick together and stay safe. We both know when something goes wrong. That horrible gut feeling comes. Don't worry, I'm sure Inuyasha can handle it. I also want to fight and protect, but that is something that would be unwise to do."

Kagome reached for Miroku's hand and held it. She fingered the prayer beads that held the Wind Tunnel closed. Her eyes narrowed. She realized what hand she was holding and let go of it in disgust, making a face.

"I was wondering why were you holding that lecherous hand," Kikyou managed a smile.

Kagome managed to return it.

"Kagome! Kikyou!" Shippou cried out as he came in, "we have to get out of here! Inuyasha's been struck by a lot of poison powder that one of the huts carried. He needs your help!"

"Ask Sango to get some kind of a cart ready," Kikyou instructed, "Kilala will have to pull it. As much as I hate to say it, Kagome, go tend to Inuyasha."

Kagome and Shippou nodded and took their leave.

"Inuyasha is near the castle," Shippou told her, and he rushed to Sango.

Kagome ran, her hair flying behind her. Kikyou was a strong woman. She was a great leader. She could control Inuyasha.

Could I do all that? Kagome thought to herself, am I good enough for Inuyasha? Is Kikyou better than me?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome choked on the smoke and her tears for a minute.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, letting out her anger and frustration, "INUYASHA!"

Kagome knelt to the ground and sobbed. _How could Inuyasha fall for Kikyou? How could he love the both of us? How could he? How could he?_

_ How could he what, Kagome?_ She asked herself, _what do you want from Inuyasha?_

"Kagome?" a voice called from the rubble, "is that you?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whimpered.

"I thought I told you to stay in the freaking hut," he yelled, "you can get killed, just kneeling there, praying for death to come!"

Kagome stood, "So what if I die! You've got your lady Kikyou here don't you! It won't matter if I die! You'll have another lady to go to when I'm gone! Somebody to REPLACE me!"

Inuyasha was taken aback. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"You still love that woman! You're in love with a mound of clay! When she's around, its like I don't exist anymore!" Kagome screamed, "I try my hardest to put up with that whore, Inuyasha! Don't you even care how I feel!"

Inuyasha was stunned. To hear this here and now, and while he's in a daze, well... it's not a good mix. "Kagome, this isn't a good time, I really can't think straight right now, I got some of that powder up my nose... I don't have a good grip on reality..."

"WELL I'M SURE THIS WILL HELP, YOU MUTT!" Kagome screamed, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Kagome took in a big gulp of air. It surprised her how her anger and frustration enabled her to say so many 'sit's in one time.

"Are you done?" Inuyasha grumbled, his voice muffled by the earth now down his throat.

"HELL NO!" Kagome yelled, "DO YOU KNOW HOW $#&$ HORRIBLE THIS $#$ SITUATION IS! THAT #$&# #&$ HAS TO STAY HERE WITH YOU AND SHE'S SUCH A $ I WISH SHE WOULD JUST GET THE &$ OUT OF OUR $# LIVES, AND YOU CAN BE SUCH A $$& MORON SOME TIMES! YOU #&$ SON OF A $#& YOU AND YOUR $&$& #$ RUIN EVERY $&$# THING! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Kagome sank to the floor and tried to breath. Minutes passed as she stared at Inuyasha, who looked at her in confusion.

"Kagome? Are you guys alright?" Sango called. She already had a cart hooked up to Kilala. Kikyou and Shippou sat at the front, guiding Kilala.

"Yes," Inuyasha groaned into the ground.

Kikyou smiled. She knew what happened.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou and Kagome said at the same time, "SIT!"

WHAM.

Somewhere in the dense forests of Japan

Kagome turned, and checking to see how far they were from the village. She could not see the smoke anymore. She also realized that only she and Kikyou were the only ones awake, other than Kilala.

"I think Kilala deserves a good night's rest for now," Kagome suggested.

"Yes I think so too," Kikyou nodded, "Kilala? You can stop and rest now. We're far from the village. Kagome and I will keep watch, okay?"

Kilala made a satisfied purr and sank on the spot, drifting to sleep.

Kagome got up and stared at the stars.

"You know, in my time, we can't see the stars like this," Kagome sighed, "I'm pretty lucky to be able to see this."

"Why can't you see the stars anymore?" Kikyou asked.

"We pollute the air," Kagome explained, "because of the cars and… you have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?"

"I don't think so," Kikyou answered.

"My generation – we do a lot of things to make life more convenient and easy. In the process, we make the air dirty and unhealthy. We create it to be thicker and darker – almost like a darker aura, and it covers up some of the stars. We call it smog."

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"I need some of the things created in our generation. If it wasn't for them, many people would be dead by now."

Kikyou looked up, gazing up at the stars.

"Hey Kikyou," Kagome said slowly, "If Inuyasha didn't come in between us, do you think we would be friends?"

Kikyou looked at her in deep thought. It was hard to see. What it Inuyasha was not there? Without love catching them in between…

"We probably would be friends," Kikyou smiled, "if we ever met."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, "I was thinking the same thing."

Kikyou stared at Kagome and said, "Just because Inuyasha is there doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Kagome returned the stare, and nodded. "I want to be friends, but you know, no offence, but since we actually do love him…"

"How about this: We don't talk about our love for Inuyasha as long as the two of us are in the same place. When we are both with Inuyasha, we will treat each other – even Inuyasha – like a friend. It will be hard, but don't you think friendship is worth a try?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded, "I think it's worth a try. What do you think Inuyasha will think about it?"

"I wouldn't worry," Kikyou laughed.

"Yeah, he'll probably just shrug it off." Kagome giggled.

The wind blew, and the leaves rustled. Both Kagome and Kikyou felt that gut feeling rise and grip into their innards. It felt horrible. They looked at each other in worry, and went to go wake up the others.

But instead, Miroku got up, screaming. He was sweating and panting. He cowered at the corner of the cart, hugging his knees. Inuyasha and the others woke up.

"Miroku? What's the matter with you?" Sango asked groggily.

Miroku couldn't speak. He kept waving his hands around, pointing to Shippou. He tried mouthing words, but he could not speak.

"Miroku," Kikyou said, "you have to calm down."

Miroku sat on the ground and tried to calm down. His eyes moved from side to side anxiously. Sango rushed over and hugged him, putting his head on her chest.

"Miroku, don't worry, I'm here," Sango murmured into his ear.

Miroku continued to breath hard.

"That's odd," Inuyasha said, "usually the monk would have groped your butt in a situation like that."

"Why isn't he?" Sango cried.

"Don't you think that's a good thing, Sango?" Kagome asked, "I mean, you're always mad whenever he does that."

Sango blushed madly. At least, it would have been seen, if it were daytime.

"Never mind that!" Sango cried, "what's wrong with him?"

Miroku got up and made hand movements. He pointed to a sake bottle, lying on its side. He grabbed it, and let the last drop fall out. Miroku pointed at the drop frantically, then at Shippou.

"You want Shippou to not waste a drop of sake?" Kagome guessed.

Miroku shook his head vigorously. He stamped his foot, and mouthed a curse. He grabbed the tetsuiga and put Shippou behind him, and swiped the tetsuiga in the air in front of him. Inuyasha's ears flattened as he growled, grabbing the tetsuiga back. Miroku frustratingly threw his hands in the air. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Miroku, I don't get what you're saying," Kagome muttered. It looks like you're trying to protect Shippou, though."

Miroku nodded his head hard. He pointed to all of them with his right and with his left he held Shippou.

"You want us to protect Shippou?" Kikyou asked.

Miroku smiled in relief and nodded.

"What do you mean?" Shippou asked wide-eyed, "Protect me from what?"

Miroku's hands moved frantically again. Then he stopped, and his body went limp, and his body fell on top of Sango. She screamed, "MIROKU!" But took one look into his eyes and saw the emptiness that had invaded his lively blue eyes.

"His souls have left him again," Kikyou explained, "He has not control over where or when his souls go. At least they still come back to him…" she trailed off. Kikyou was thinking about her own situation – her souls depended on other young girl's souls in order for her heart to keep beating.

"Miroku's souls are still attached to his body for some reason," Kikyou continued, "It must be the pendant."

"I don't like this," Sango sobbed.

"I don't think anybody does," Inuyasha said, "Shippou the most. Stop shaking, you wimp."

Shippou shook and trembled, and his voice quivered when he spoke. "I wonder what Miroku meant… you guys will protect me, right?"

"Of course we will, Shippou," Kagome reassured him, "don't worry."

"Feh."

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome ordered.

WHAM.

Somewhere among the Stars

'I feel so free,' Miroku laughed, as he danced around the stars. He was flying without a worry or care. He never knew how beautiful and awesome the universe was. So many colours – a grand symbol of pure passion!

'MIROKU!' a voice inside his head screamed.

'Who's there?' he asked.

'His souls have left him again… He has not control over where or when his souls go. At least they still come back to him…'

Silence.

'Miroku's souls are still attached to his body for some reason. It must be the pendant.'

'Pendant?' Miroku's hand flew to his neck and he felt the x mark on the pendant that Tokiri had given him. It glowed with a sickening black aura. Miroku felt weird and out of place. 'What is this?'

'I don't like this' sobbed a voice.

Silence.

The words echoed in Miroku's head.

'Sango,' he whispered. 'I have to go back. Shippou too… he needs me. I need to protect him. And Sango… I cannot possibly leave her side!'

He flew back, through the stars and the beautiful rocks that shone with a mystic aura. Back to earth. Back home.

'Inuyasha!' he called, 'Kikyou? Kagome? Shippou?' Miroku was lost. Where was earth?

'SANGO!' he screamed, 'PLEASE! ANSWER ME!'

He sobbed. Was he going to be like this? Forever lost?

A long worm slid under Miroku's chin and coiled around his neck. It slid off and looked at him, beckoning him to follow.

'You're one of Kikyou's soul collectors, aren't you?' Miroku cried in relief, 'please, lead me back to Kikyou! I need your help!'

The worm nodded, and began swimming through the darkness. Miroku followed. He grabbed its tail, and swam along through the vastness of the universe.

'I don't know if you can answer me, but I have a few questions,' Miroku asked.

The worm looked at him, but it continued to swim. Its eyes had a warm feeling to them.

'Am I… dead?'

The worm shook its head no, and continued to swim.

'Why am I the only one here?' Miroku asked.

The worm stared. It whipped its tail onto Miroku's eyes, speckling them with the dust that lay everywhere. Miroku coughed, and his eyes stung, but when he opened his eyes again, the stars looked different. They had people in them. People who can be seen right through, but they shone brightly.

Like gods.

They all smiled down on him as he passed by, and bid him good luck in their own ways. They blessed him, and let him go.

'Breathtaking,' Miroku breathed, '…but Sango's still more beautiful!'


	3. Yasha 3

**Chapter 3 Naraku's Advantage**

Naraku's Condemned Castle

Kagura stood in front of Naraku.

"I want you to control all the zombies in the Dead Village," Naraku instructed, "Kanna will lead the way. Lead them back here, and lie them down in the back, where nobody can see them."

Kagura gave a grunt, and left the room. Naraku watched them go.

It had been years since he heard of the Darklings. Onigumo had once been their servant. He saw them slay one fox demon after another. Just for the power. Each death made them stronger. One of the Darklings was pathetic enough to try and save the fox demons. However, through all her efforts she managed to save only one out of the millions that suffered death in the hands of the greedy. Shippou was the only one that survived. The last fox demon.

Shippou was just a boy and the weakest of Inuyasha's gang. So why hadn't he killed him? Darkle, that wretched witch, cursed Onigumo preventing him to kill any fox demons. It was Darkle that had killed her own sisters. And since Onigumo was still a part of Naraku, he could not kill any fox demons. None of his incarnations, either, will be able to kill a fox demon, because the curse has spread to them. One thing that also stopped him from killing Shippou was the X pendant. The Shikomori pendant that Tokiri had protected with his life protected Shippou. That was another part of the curse. So long as that pendant is whole, Shippou cannot die.

However it was one of those 'damn if you do, damn if you don't,' situations. The pendant kept those protecting it from death, and should it ever change masters then the previous ones will die. Should it break, so will the soul of the one who holds it.

Naraku wasn't able to kill Tokiri or destroy the pendant because of the land that it was in. It kept all those evil out. It wasn't pure, but it kept those with harmful intentions out. It was a peaceful area, and none can corrupt it. The peace was empty however… full of dead life.

Now that Miroku has the pendant, and he is moving away from the land, Naraku has a chance now at destroying the pendant. Seeing as the monk's souls are unbalanced, it should be easy. That stupid Tokiri should never have had handed it to that lecherous monk.

Somewhere in the Universe

'These are people?' Miroku asked.

The worm nodded.

'Are they dead?'

Again, the worm nodded.

'Miroku!' a voice called from one of the stars, 'Miroku!'

'I need to see who that is,' Miroku called to the soul collector.

The freakishly white worm swam towards a star, and let Miroku talk to whoever it was.

'Tokiri!' Miroku cried, 'you're dead?'

'For a long time now,' Tokiri sadly admitted, 'when you last saw me my souls were only there because they were still in the presence of that pendant I gave you. But never mind that, you'll understand all that later. Miroku, you can protect Shippou by protecting yourself. As long as the pendant exists, Shippou can never die. So be careful with it. Also, if the pendant breaks, your soul breaks, and you die. Do not give the pendant to anyone else or you will die. I'm sorry you have to go through all this, but you have to. I'll send you back to earth, via my thoughts. You and that soul collector. I wonder what it was doing all the way out here. Good-bye Miroku, and I hope you are able to see your grandfather again.'

'What was all that you just said?' Miroku demanded. But it was too late. Miroku was flung deep inside Tokiri's thoughts, and the soul collector writhed and squirmed in the sudden speed. Nothing can travel faster than thought, not even light. Miroku heard all of Tokiri apologies, some of his past memories, and about Naraku and what he will probably do.

Miroku knew his friends, and the love of his life, were in danger.

Still in the Dense Forest of Japan

Kikyou hummed a song as the sun rose. She felt good for some reason. Refreshed. She should probably take a bath in the hot springs in the early morning more often. A soul collector landed on the ground in front of her. It writhed like a snake, and calmed down only when it felt Kikyou's caressing hand. It wrapped its body around Kikyou's neck and told her in her mind what had just happened.

"I see," Kikyou murmured, "so you did find Miroku's souls. They were still in one form? That's good news. Now Miroku has to be prepared to go back to his body – but he has to go through one of his worst nightmares in order to wake up."

"What did you say?" Sango asked. The whole gang was up now. Only Sango has overheard what Kikyou has said.

"I have some things to tell you," Kikyou murmured. She walked over to them, and explained what her soul collector had heard and seen.

"So… what we don't go to the land of the Dead?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"I guess the universe is the Land of the Dead," Kikyou said.

"How did you know where to send your soul collector?" Sango demanded.

"I didn't," Kikyou explained, "I just told my soul collector to find Miroku's soul. So it looked for it, and I guess it was lead there."

"So Miroku is in his worst nightmare right now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, he is," Kikyou answered, "but the trouble is that I do not know when he will wake up."

"So at least I'm safe as long as Miroku's safe," Shippou sighed in relief, "but who wants to kill me and why?"

Kikyou looked at her soul collector and they exchanged thoughts.

"It looks like Naraku will be chasing after Miroku. And let's pray that as soon as he wakes up, he doesn't fall for the same trick his grandfather did."

"We won't have to worry about that," Sango growled, "all we have to do is stay away from all pretty women. This is a great excuse to get his dirty mind off of groping other girls' butts."

"I guess you can look at it that way," Kagome mumbled, "but knowing Naraku, he'll have other plans besides that."

"That's right," Inuyasha muttered, "Miroku's just a mortal. He'll be easy prey. He can distract us and separate us. Every time we run into Naraku, we're always his play toys."

"But we have some control," Kagome said, "that's why, most of the time, we win."

"Most of the time," Inuyasha grunted, "what if this isn't one of those times?"

"We have to be on guard all the time," Kikyou sighed, "this time, two of your group's lives are in jeopardy."

"OUR group," Kagome smiled, "you may not be with us forever, but you're a part of this group for now. You'll be part of the Yasha gang! I'm going to admit right now, we need you. So let's work together on this one."

Kikyou looked at her for a minute. Understanding washed one her pale face. "Yes," she answered, "I'll work with you."

"Yasha gang?" Shippou complained, "why him? He's so reckless and stupi-"

BONK.

"Watch your mouth, brat," Inuyasha growled.

"Let's get going," Kikyou got up, "it's not safe to stay in one place."

"Kilala," Sango called, "we just need you to keep moving. Keep away from the scent of other humans and demons, besides ourselves."

Kilala gave a purr and trotted.

"Sorry we had to hook you up with a cart," Kikyou apologized, "But it's not like everybody can be carried on you or Inuyasha's back."

Kilala nodded. She made frequent turns and jumps, avoiding the scent of all living things… well, except for animals and such. They kept this up until around noon, when the sun was high up in the sky. They stopped by a waterfall that they have run into and rested for a bit.

Kilala was snoozing when she smelled a different scent. Inuyasha also smelled it, and growled. He put his hand on tetsuiga.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice. From the shadows walked out Sesshomaru, along with Rin and Jakken close behind him. Jakken gave the usual glare, but Rin waved with a happy smile on her face.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome exclaimed, and told him, "We needed to rest for a bit. We've been traveling almost all night, and from morning until now."

"Why do you have a cart with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's a long story," Kagome explained.

"But it has nothing to do with you," Inuyasha growled, "so just leave now."

"…" Sesshomaru walked over to the cart and looked at the pendant on Miroku's neck. "I've seen that pendant before. I just can't put my finger where."

"So? What's it to you?" Inuyasha grunted.

Rin ran up beside Sesshomaru. Her smile disappeared as soon as she saw the pendant. "Lord Sesshomaru, we should stay away from it," she whispered, "I heard one of the villagers from my old home say that the X pendant is a curse – it both kills and protects."

"How do you know this?" Jakken demanded.

"That villager I'm talking about – he just came from the Southern Lands – the Land that Lord Tokiri had ruled over. The Dead Village."

"That was the town's name?" Kikyou asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I heard," Rin answered.

"Well, we did hear Miroku call the lord over there Tokiri," Kagome pointed out, "that must be the same place."

Rin cowered behind Sesshomaru. She watched how Miroku tossed and turned, beads of sweat rolling down his face. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, and then Shippou. "You knew this day would come," he told Shippou. Having said that, he walked back into the shade of the forest along with Jakken.

"Hypnotism," Rin whispered to Kagome, "I've heard that it reveals something even the conscious soul doesn't know. By the way, can I have some food?"

Kagome handed over two buns of bread.

"Thanks!" Rin smiled, and ran off to Sesshomaru.

"Hypnotism," Kagome murmured, "Shippou, do you know what Sesshomaru meant?"

"I have no idea."

Kagome was silent for a moment. Then, breaking the silence, she said, "I have to go back to my time."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR #$$ MIND!" Inuyasha roared.

"No I'm not," Kagome said, in a surprisingly calm tone, "I need to research on something that may help us."

"Who says you can go back!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome's eyes burned with fury, and Inuyasha could swear he saw flames all around her.

Devil! Devil, devil, devil, devil! Inuyasha screamed in his head.

"SAYS ME," Kagome yelled, "STOP MAKING ME MAD, INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Sango, can I borrow Kilala for a while?"

"Uhhh," Sango mumbled, "…sure?"

"Thank you," Kagome said, hopping on Kilala and left for the well.

An Hour Later, In Kagome's Era

"Stupid, no good son of a…" Kagome grumbled. Her hand flew across the titles and shelves, looking for the right book. Usually the library had the perfect sources that were easy to find, but I guess hypnotism is kind of rare. Kagome went up to the librarian.

"Excuse me," Kagome asked, "do you know where I can find a book on hypnotism?"

"Sorry, they're all out," the librarian didn't even look up. Kagome guessed that she got that question a lot. Kagome turned to leave, until the librarian stopped her.

"There's a small library downtown, filled with neat witchcraft books and such. You might find what you're looking for there."

Kagome gave a weird look to the librarian. She now noticed that the woman was new there, supposedly no older than her early twenties.

"You look familiar, you know?" the lady smiled, "maybe we were friends in a past life! Or worse, we could have been enemies!"

Kagome was silent for a moment. After a minute or so, she said, "maybe we were both."

"You agree with me then!" the lady smiled, "hardly anybody would."

Kagome stared at the woman.

She was a mirror image of Kikyou.

Kagome walked out of the library in a daze, holding on to the business card that had a map of where that other library was. She was confused.

Aren't I the reincarnation of Kikyou? Kagome thought to herself, and if I am, why is there a person that looks exactly like a modern-day Kikyou here?

Unless... Kikyou and Inuyasha already...

...Bore a child...

The thought shuddered Kagome. That can't be right. It just can't. Not only is it wrong, it's... Kagome couldn't describe it. She didn't know whether to hate Kikyou or not. It might not even be their kid, Kagome reassured herself, but then again, the agreement she made with Kikyou only applied when they were both in sight and earshot. Now that she has left Inuyasha's era, Kikyou can do whatever she wants without violating the agreement. Kagome felt backstabbed. It had been Kikyou that suggested that idea... but then again, Kagome couldn't have had put it in any better way.

Kagome shrugged the thoughts away, and headed downtown, running through the mass of cars and people.

Chaos.

Naraku's Castle

"The corpses that you told me to retrieve are here now," Kagura said, "It was a hard task though. The barrier was still there, although it looked like it had been torn to shreds."

"Good," Naraku muttered, "I want you to separate the group into two. One will be sent in for distraction. Lure Inuyasha, Kilala, and Sango away from Kilala and the others. I want Kikyou, Shippou and Miroku alive, untouched, and in my castle by sunset tomorrow. There are some things that they can be useful for."

"It would be better if Kagome were there," Kanna suggested dully.

"So, she's not here, is she?" Naraku growled, "that wench. As soon as she comes back, bring her along with Kikyou and the others. If you can't take her, at the very least get the jewel shards into our hands. We'll attack the morning after she comes."

Kanna's mirror suddenly glowed. Naraku looked at the mirror, and saw Sesshomaru jumping off from tree to tree, in search for him. He was way too close to their hideout and barrier.

"That might be a problem," Naraku smiled, "Kagura, remember that village down there? I want you to move the bodies and make them attack from behind him. That way, we can distract him and strengthen our barrier."

Kagura gave a grunt and flew out into the night.

"Kanna," Naraku instructed, "I want you to lure Sesshomaru to my castle when the time comes. Inuyasha will just follow Kagura's feather all the way here," Naraku paused, considering something. Then he continued, "I'll make Kagome get lost in the same thing she got herself into. Yes, I would get stronger that way… I'll get much stronger this time. Everybody will know my name and fear it."


End file.
